


Huyu no Toki

by Miki_chi



Series: Sasori x Reader [Modern AU] [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miki_chi/pseuds/Miki_chi
Summary: "What do you want for your birthday?" This question snaps you out of your thoughts, and confused, you look at Sasori. "How do you-?"





	Huyu no Toki

**Author's Note:**

> The second part in my Sasori x Reader [Modern AU] series.  
You can read this without knowing the first story, but a few parts would be a bit easier to understand that way.  
Have fun!  
\---------------  
Originally written in 2013

Sighing, you look out of your bedroom window. Just over half a year ago you wanted nothing more than for the snow to disappear, and now you wish it would finally snow again. After staring into the sky didn't cause it to snow, you let your head drop on your crossed arms, which you laid on the windowsill.

It's Friday night and you're sitting on your bed in cozy clothes, looking out of the window. Since you no longer feel like doing so, you fall backwards and are now stretched out onto your blanket. However, after a few minutes, it gets too cold for you and you decide to put on your pyjamas and go to bed, as it's already late.

All said and done, you're now cuddled up in your bed. However, you're not that tired yet, so you reach for your DS, which is lying next to you on your bedside table. Your current favorite game is still inside, so you start playing right away.

However, after 20 minutes, your eyelids feel heavy and it's hard to keep them open. That's why you save your game and put your DS aside. After turning off the light, you cuddle up in your blanket and pillow to avoid the chilly temperature outside your cover. It doesn't take long and you have entered the dream world.

The next morning you're woken up by gentle touches on your forehead. Slowly you open your eyes and have to pinch them together a few times until you get used to the light in your room. There's the gentle touch on the left side of your forehead again, so you turn to the left.

However, when you see the source of the touch, you quickly turn in the opposite direction and pull the blanket over your head. From the other side of the blanket, you can hear a soft chuckle which makes you turn slightly red.

"T-that's not funny...! What are you doing here?" you ask your visitor. "We had a date and I wanted to pick you up, but your brother told me you're still sleeping and let me in" is the calm explanation you get. You start cursing your brother for letting him into your room. He had been in your room several times before, but he had never seen you after you just woke up. Actually, you didn't mean to show him that, because in the morning you usually look pretty disheveled.

"So, are you getting up?" "Only when you go away." "Go away?" "Yes. Wait in the living room, there you can't see me." "Why shouldn't I see you?" your visitor doesn't quite understand why you want that. "I look totally disheveled and sleepy, I'm neither washed nor dressed. I'm embarrassed if you see me like this" you say hesitantly.

If you hadn't pulled the blanket over your head, you could now see how a loving smile spread on the face of your visitor. "I don't care how you look, I always find you cute. But if you don't want me to see you like this, I'll wait for you downstairs" during his words, your cheeks have turned red and your heart started beating faster.

Your already fast heartbeat intensifies even more when you feel a slight pressure on your head and suspect that he has just kissed that spot. Only after you have heard how the door closes and his footsteps on the stairs soften, you come out from under your blanket. After all, you have to make sure that there's really no one in your room anymore.

This boy really drives you crazy with his way of doing things. However, that's exactly what you love about him. You're really happy to be with this guy. That's right, you _____ _________ are dating Sasori no Akasuna.

Well actually you never really talked about it. After he gave you the doll for the Hanami, you always went to school holding hands and had some dates, and sometimes there were small kisses on the forehead or head on the part of Sasori. Even if both of you don't say it, you both know that you're in a relationship. However, you would still like to hear it from him, but are too shy to ask him.

While you were thinking about all of this, you got ready in the bathroom and then went back to your room to change clothes. You go to your closet and look for something suitable. Your decision falls on a long-sleeved dress with thick tights underneath. Quickly you get dressed, taking a small handbag and filling it with everything you’ll need. After a final check if you have everything, you go down to the living room expecting to find Sasori there. But the only person you meet there is your brother.

"Already awake?" he just looks over at you and then turns back to the TV. "Dude, why didn't you wake me up!" you curse to your brother. "Why should I? It's not my problem if you oversleep." Sometimes you really hate your brother, but before you say anything someone steps behind you. "You're done? I made you something to eat."

For a moment you have completely forgotten that Sasori is still in the house. Wait, he made you breakfast? You don't really know what to do anymore, this boy is just too good for you. "Aren't you hungry?" the question of the redhead brings you out of your thoughts. "Uh, yes" quickly, you go past him into the kitchen without looking at him.

There you find a small mountain of pancakes. "You like pancakes, don't you?" he didn't seem to be sure, but you're really happy about it. "Thank you, that's great!" Immediately you sit down at the table and take the first pancake.

You spread Nutella all over it and then put it in your mouth. "Delicious~." There's nothing else you can say about these pancakes. The redhead sat opposite from you and watches you eat. "I'm glad" a satisfied expression forms on his face.

After you have finished your breakfast and tidied up the kitchen, you head to the hall and put on your coats. "We're leaving" you call into the living room. "Yo, have fun" your brother calls back. As you walk through the streets with Sasori, you would like to sit at the kitchen table again. It was much warmer there than here.

Even in your warm boots, warm jacket and cuddly scarf, you're still cold. That's why you squeeze Sasori's hand a little tighter. "Are you cold?" he turns his head in your direction and looks down to you, since you're smaller than him. You just nod as a confirmation. "Don't you have gloves or a hat?" "I've lost them" you mumble in your scarf, which you pulled up to your nose to find more protection from the cold.

"Then let's go a little faster, we're almost there" he gently pulls you with him and forces you through his larger steps to go faster too. Just as Sasori said, you reached the big mall just a few minutes later. The first thing you do is to get something warm to drink while your bodies are getting warmer again.

"Done?" the redhead's eyes have been on you for a while, watching you drink the warm liquid. At first you don't answer and continue drinking. "Now!" with a grin on your face you turn back to him. "Well, let's move on?" he holds out his hand again. Smiling, you accept his outstretched hand and together you begin to stroll through the large mall.

You just look around and go into some shops as they catch your interest. At some point Sasori tries to convince you to get some gloves and a hat. After a little discussion you bought them, because you don't want Sasori to buy them for you and he would have, hadn't you bought them yourself.

He knows exactly how he could manipulate you to some extent. But you're surprised how well he knows you already, because the hat and gloves he has chosen are exactly to your taste. You walk around the mall for a while longer, until you leave and take another path.

Next, you stop in front of the cinema and buy tickets for a movie you both wanted to see for a while now. You enjoy the movie, which turns out to be really good. As you leave the cinema, you talk about what you liked and what was surprising.

After the movie, you go and eat something at a fast food chain and then head home to Sasori. There, his grandmother cheerfully greets you and shoos you into his room, with word that she would bring you tea and biscuits right away. The old woman is very happy to see you more often again, even though the dolls aren't the main reason you're here anymore.

In his room, you sit on his bed and he sits down at the small table, where several pieces of wood and tools lie. You like to watch him work on his dolls with great care and dedication and so you do it again now.

He looks very concentrated as he sits there with his glasses on, he always wears them when he works on a doll, giving you a perfect picture. As you watch Sasori work, his grandmother enters the room with the promised tea and biscuits and places them on Sasori's desk. Then she leaves the room with a smile and without saying anything.

"What do you want for your birthday?" This question snaps you out of your thoughts, and confused, you look at Sasori. "How do you-?" You're interrupted by the redhead. "Your brother told me. So what do you want?" You've never really talked about your birthdays, you don't even know why you've never talked about the topic.

"You shouldn't give me anything" Sasori sighs, but doesn't look away from his doll. "You also gave me something." "But your grandma told me the day before, it was all spontaneous and nothing big. I would be uncomfortable if you give me something." In no time you had bought a glasses cleaning cloth and sewed a red scorpion on a corner, because he often complains that his glasses would be getting dirty so fast.

"Okay" you raise an eyebrow. You can't believe that Sasori gives in so quickly. "You'll give me something anyway, am I right?" A smile forms on Sasori's lips. "Exactly." "You're an idiot!" you start pouting. "Am I?" he looks at you with a mischievous smile. "No..." you say after a short hesitation and look to the side sulking. Sasori likes to tease you this way. Then it becomes quit in the room, and you continue to watch Sasori working on his doll.

But when you just want to lie down on his bed, because your current pose has become too uncomfortable for you, the redhead gets up and comes to you. "I'll take you home" smiling, he holds out a hand to help you up. Somehow he always notices when you're bored and always makes sure you don't have to be bored.

After you let him pull you up, you want to take your bags, but Sasori has already grabbed them. He takes out the hat and gloves and grabs a pair of scissors to remove the price tags. You get dressed and then make your way home, and with the new hat and gloves you aren't so cold anymore.

"Why isn't it snowing?" you ask softly. Then you feel a slight pressure on your right hand which is intertwined with Sasori's. "Would you like to see the snow?" "Yeah, I would like for it to snow on my birthday." "If you believe in it, it will surely snow." "That would be nice" with your last words you look up to the sky. On your doorstep you say goodbye to each other and Sasori gives you a kiss on the forehead before he turns around and leaves.

The following days somehow pass by and you often look up to the sky, but it's almost always clear. It seems like your wish won't come true, and that dampens your joy on your birthday. Of course you're looking forward to your birthday, just not as much as usually.

On the morning of your special day, you open your eyes with one last hope and look out the window. But it's all the same as it was the night before. Nothing white can be seen on the street, except the neighbor's cat, which is just disappearing around a corner. "Of course not" you sigh disappointingly and turn away from the window.

With your already laid out clothes you go to the bathroom and get ready. After the warm shower you feel better and with a smile you go down to the kitchen. There you find a richly set up table and your family, some of which already sit at the table besides your mother, who is still standing at the stove.

"Good morning sweetheart, happy birthday!" When your mother notices you, she comes right up to you and hug you. "Thanks" you say and enjoy the hug. When your mother lets you go, your father is already standing next to you, pulling you into a hug as well. "Happy birthday." You also enjoy this hug and respond, 'Thank you'. Your brother also hugs you briefly and wishes you a happy birthday.

"Oh man, you're so ancient now" he laughs. "Ey!" offended, you hit him against the arm. "Stop arguing" your mother complains. "How many times do we have to say this, mom" says your brother. "We're just joking around" you add. Your mother looks at you both as if she isn't really sure about that, but then turns away with a sigh. You often annoy and insult each other for fun, but you never take that seriously.

Finally, you all sit down at the table and start eating. After the breakfast you leave everything on the table and go into the living room together. There are some beautifully wrapped gifts on the living room table, around which everyone gathers.

Excited, you take one of the packages and start opening and examining it one by one. Soon enough, you have unpacked many beautiful gifts and thank your parents and your brother. By the time you bring your presents to your room and engage in them some more, your parents clean up the kitchen and living room, as this afternoon your relatives will stop for tea.

At 3 pm the doorbell rings and the first relatives arrive. Together with your brother, you go downstairs to greet your grandparents who arrived first. Happily, you also accept the congratulations and another gift.

Shortly afterwards, the doorbell rings again and your aunt, uncle and cousins are at the door. Everyone greets you and wishes you a happy birthday too. You also received gifts from them. Together, you go to your parents and grandparents in the kitchen. After everyone is sitting, it’s time to cut the birthday cake.

During eating the cake, everyone is talking with someone about something. But most of all you talk to your cousin who is sitting next to you, because you have many similar interests. After you get bored downstairs, the four of you go upstairs and occupy yourselves in your rooms. Actually, you're all sitting in your brother's room playing something on the console together.

Just as you want to start a new round, your phone rings from your room. " "Wait a second" you walk over to your room and pick up your phone. One unread message. You open the message and see that it's from Sasori. Immediately a smile forms on your face and you start to read the message.

However, the message just says to dress warmly and to come out. "I'm outside for a while" you tell the others and go downstairs to get dressed. Warmly dressed and with your house key in your jacket pocket, you go out of the house and see the redhead standing on the sidewalk.

"Hi" you say happily when you're next to him. He just smiles. "Come on" Sasori takes your hand and pulls you along. "W-wait! My relatives are here, I can't just leave!" "It won't kill them" he just keeps on pulling you and you have no choice but to follow him.

"Where are we going?" you ask after you've been on the road for a while. By now you're walking side by side. "Won't say it" "You're mean" you whine. "Really?" he's doing it again! "Stop it!" you poke him in the side. He starts to laugh and squeezes your hand. You're glad that he laughs and smiles so much when he's with you, because at school he shows almost no emotions. After a few more minutes, you see where Sasori is leading you. It's the hill where you both met at the Hanami.

It takes a few more minutes to get to the top of the hill. Sasori lets go of you, so you face each other. "Close your eyes." Eagerly, you close your eyes and wait until something happens. Suddenly something cold touches your ear and you flinch briefly. "Don't move" whispers Sasori in your ear. You try to stay calm and wait until you can open your eyes again.

"Open your eyes" he whispers in your ear again. When you open your eyes you don't see anything different than before. Sasori then holds out a small mirror for you and it takes a while until you realise something different about yourself. On your left ear is an earring in the form of a small ring. Very simple, but still you like it.

Just as you look at the boy in front of you to thank him, your gaze falls on his left ear as he pulls down his scarf on that side. He wears exactly the same earring as you and on exactly the same side. "Sas-" you're interrupted by the redhead. "Happy Birthday _____" he smiles at you and strokes your cheek. "Thanks" you smile as well, holding his hand and leaning into the touch.

Suddenly something cold and wet touches the tip of your nose, so you look up. Several small white flakes fall from the thick gray clouds above you. Frozen, you look up into the sky. You can't believe it. It's snowing! It's really snowing! "It's snowing!" you exclaim enthusiastically. Your eyes start to shine.

"I love you" these words come out of nowhere and you look at Sasori in disbelief. Did he just say that? It had to, because nobody was here except the two of you. He comes one step closer so that now you're really close to each other.

He takes your face in both hands, leans forward and your lips meet. You've dreamed about it many times, how it would be if the redhead would kiss you, but you never imagined it would be like this. It was just so much better than you ever imagined.

The kiss doesn't last long and shortly afterwards you look deeply into each other's eyes. "I love you" Sasori repeats again and now you can't hold back the tears. The day couldn't have gotten any better. Everything you wished for has come true.

Knowingly, Sasori hugs you and gently strokes your back while you wrap your arms around him, not wanting to let him go again. This is by far the best birthday you've ever had.


End file.
